Soon is now
by Fleppy85
Summary: Plays three days after Sara and Betty have talked to Grissom.


**Soon is now**

„How was your week? What did you do?"

„Well, I almost got blown up twice, I accused your ex-girlfriend of murder and oh, I told off your mother."

"Oh good, you kept busy."

It hadn't been the first time that Sara had talked to Gil via Skype in the office, but it was the first time, that her mother-in-law came along. As she had learnt that night, it was the first time ever, that Gil's mother was in the office. And she came there to give Sara a plant. But the fact, that Betty came to the office to see her, while she had never visited her beloved son, was something, that count more for Sara. After a tough and rough few days for both of them, they both hadn't been fair to each other, it seemed like they could start all over again and become friends.

They had been out for dinner after their little talk to Grissom, that was three days ago and Sara had been a little bit surprised when she found a message on her desk, that told her, her mother-in-law wanted to see her tonight for another dinner. There was a time and a place and the note, that she assumed, Sara would be there, if she didn't say otherwise. Sara didn't plan to say otherwise.

Lucky for her, there was no urgent case, she left the apartment, she shared with Grissom when he was in Vegas and drove to the restaurant on a side road of The Strip. Was it strange that the other Misses Grissom sent her a note for dinner? Well, she couldn't call Sara or come every time to the office, not knowing if Sara was there, it was a bit of a fuss. Or she had been there but Sara was out and she left the note with the reception woman. Anyway, Sara was glad, they had this appointment.

When Sara entered the restaurant, she could see her mother-in-law already waiting at a table. Was she late? They had said seven p.m. and it five to seven. No, she was on time. Early. Apparently Gil's mother was a woman, who liked to be on time. Betty faced the door, so she saw Sara and a little smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Betty." Sara greeted in ASL. She had enrolled herself in a new course at the college to get better and have a bigger chance to talk to her mother-in-law. She was sure, when the language barrier was away, their relationship would be better. Although the language barrier wasn't the biggest problem at the first place. Was. Everything would become better now.

"I'm fine, thanks." Sara's eyes followed Betty's hands, who made the signs slower than she did, when she was with her friends. She knew, Sara tried and she wanted to give her the chance, to understand her.

"Thanks for the invitation."

Betty's face became surprised. What invitation, she asked. You invited me.

Sara furrowed her brows. Did she understand the other woman correctly? Did Betty think, Sara asked her here for dinner? Sara didn't and when Betty didn't ask her to come here, who did?

"If you didn't invite me and I didn't invite you, who told us to come here?" Sara asked.

Betty lifted her hands as a sign, she had no idea.

"I told you, soon."

Sara turned while Betty's mouth dropped wide open and her eyes began to shine.

"Gil!" Did her eyes and ears play her a joke? Was it really her husband, who was standing behind her? She jumped up and hugged him, while Betty left her chair to hug her son too. Here he was, back in Las Vegas, only three days after they had talked on Skype and he had promised, to be back soon.

"Soon is now." He kissed her and held her in his arms while he kissed his mother on the cheeks.

"You didn't tell me you'd come back so soon."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." He got them out of his arms to communicate with his mother too. "I said, we'll have dinner together when I'm back. I'm here, let's have dinner."

"I've one more question before we'll have dinner", Sara said.

"What's that, dear?"

"Three days ago, your mother said something I didn't understand and you answered with 'sometimes too much'. What did she say?"

"She said, it is obvious, that I miss you much." And at that time, he had missed her too much, that was why he was here no. Soon was now.


End file.
